


Ocarina

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne loves and trusts The Bog King. He has a perfectly rational explanation for putting his claws around a heinous spider-woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Song owned by Walk the Moon

FGUEGFGGUEGFUEFGUEFGUEGFUEFGUEFUEGFGGUEGFUEFGUEFGUEGFUEFGUEFGUEFGUEFGGUEGFGGUEGFUEFGUEFGUEGFUEFGUEFGUEFGUEFGUUEGFGGUEGFUEFGUEFGUEGFUEFGUEFGUEFGUEFGEFGUEFGU

The castle of the goblins was no longer a decaying tree. The oak they chose to call home reeked of freshness. They were still breaking in the roots and branches.

“Move that stone more to the left. Your other left.” The Bog King said from his vertebrae throne. 

He saw the heavier goblins on the job, “No, the mushrooms need to be in a damper place! Have you all forgotten what time of year this is? We need to prepare for the arrival of-”

The glisten of purple butterfly wings distracted Bog. He usually hated bright colors but there was one set of wings he made an exception for.

“Marianne.” Bog said, his wings fluttered off the throne to meet her in the air.

“You guys are cleaning. Wow.” The fairy said with hands on her hips. “I never thought I’d see the day.”

A large clawed hand went around her waist. She smiled as Bog pulled her to him, soft hands landed on his scaled chest.

“Hey.” Marianne said, her amber eyes under thick lashes which lowered oh-so gently.

“Hey.” Bog said, he angled his head, his long nose against her cheek, to give her a kiss.

Marianne’s toes curled in her boots when she tasted his tart lips. She didn’t want to pull away but what she came to say was important enough to create delay.

“Hey, the Pixie Swing is the day after tomorrow. They’ll be lots of sweet treats, ribbon twirling, every kid get a tambourine!”

“That sounds atrocious.” Bog’s smile was extra toothy just for her.

“Did I mention there’s sparkling face paint? That I really would like to avoid as I stay in say in a dark, spooky castle?” Marianne’s left hand went to the back of Bog’s neck.

His icy blue eyes were warm on her. “Of course, is what I would say if this was an appropriate time.”

The disappointment was very close to the surprise. “Appropriate?”

“Marianne,” Bog stopped to gently hover them in a different spot in the air, missing the fall of a husky goblin. “Dearest, with the reconstruction I don’t think this is the best place for refuge.”

“But I-” Marianne tried to speak before Bog pulled them around the cocoon chandelier. She watched Thang drop and Stuff climb down by a rope. “Babe, I think I can find something to do around here. During all the crashes and other stuff we can find distractions.”

The bright and smoldering look in her eyes had the Bog King gulp. He cracked his neck to regain his form. “I want my future queen to resign in a castle I’m proud of. I’m slightly embarrassed you have to see it as this.”

Marianne loved and hated when he went sappy. She sighed, “Alright. When do you think it’ll be ready?”

“Sire! We found another family of termites! They refuse to move!” Thang screamed.

The Bog King rolled his eyes. “Three days at most.”

“That’s about as long as the Pixie party lasts. Great.” Marianne said, she then roughly took Bog’s neck closer to her and stared at him seriously. He was slightly afraid, mostly curious. “Make it worth my wait?”

“Game of chess?” The Bog King suggested drily.

“Ooh-ooh-ooh,” Marianne sang, her full wing swishing to make them twirl slowly, “Shut up and dance with me!”

Hearing the music of the mood beat and boom put Bog in her zone.

He narrated the sequences of what happened to him, “She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said-”

“Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me.” Marianne sang, where she put her foot and wings, he mirrored in excellent synergy. “I said you’re holding back, I said shut up and dance with me!”

Marianne broke their embrace to dance what she felt. Before Bog was disgusted by fairies’ flamboyancy and flowery nature. Marianne was not flowery but her bright spirit was pure fey magic.

Bog sang, “This woman is my destiny,”

“Oooh-oooh-ooh.” Marianne teased over her shoulder.

Bog zoomed around her and sang, “Shut up and dance with me!”

The held arms while dancing on the ceiling. 

“I felt it in my chest,” Bog sang, “I knew we were bound to be together,”

“Bound to be together!” Marianne sang.

Bog sang, “She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened, we took the sky and she said-”

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me!” Marianne sang, her face a hair from touching his but intensely connected. “You’re holding back!”

They sang together, “Shut up and dance with me!”

Marianne sang quietly, “Deep in his eyes, I think I see my future. ”

“I realize,” Bog sang just as quietly, “this is my last chance. This woman is my destiny, she said-”

“Oooh-ooh-ooh.” Marianne titled her head back and then put her forehead on his as they sang, “Shut up and dance with me!”

A few hours later Marianne left the Dark Castle. It froze Bog’s hear to see her leave but he didn’t deny the relief of her departure.

“Yeesh, the wedding will be postponed until defiantly never when she finds out.” Griselda said to the Bog King who stood nine-heads above her.

“Mother, please.” Bog said as they walked down to the recently established new dinning room. “It’s for her own good.”

“Oy, lying to that girl is going to end bad.” Griselda began to laugh, “It’s cracking me up at how bad this could end.”

Bog bleakly watched his mother pretend to sob, “This is the death of my grandchildren, dead before their time.”

The buzz of his wings was a sign that she knew he had heard her, and that the boy knew she was right.

She’d only be right if Marianne ever found out about this divergence, The Bog King thought as he flew ahead to meet his guest in the dinning room.

A servant opened the door. Inside the room stood, on eight legs, a creature from the most secretive cracks of the Dark Forest.

“Ocarina.” The Bog King said in greeting.

The woman-creature peeked her four red eyes through her veil of inky hair.

“Missed me, my darling?” Ocarina asked in a slow, salty voice.

Bog let out a sigh. “Yes, you cannot believe what I’ve had to put up with recently.”


	2. Chapter 2

Take a Bow- Rihana  
Undisclosed Desires- Muse

FHEFHEUFEUFHHRIUGHREIUGHREUIGHRUIGHREIUGHEI48T4389JVNEJGEUHRUGHHOGGOUHGIOHGEWHIOGWHOIGHIOGHOIGEWHIOGWHIOGWEHIOGEWHIOGEWHIOGEIHGHIOGHIOGEWHIGEHIOWGEWHOIEUFHUEFHUEHFHEUFHUEFHUEHFUEFH

Pink lights in the trees, pink nectar in people’s hands and everyone’s face was painted blue. Marianne’s face some people called blue, for she wasn’t enjoying herself standing next to her sister watching the elf’s bowling teams.

“Sunny’s ball went in the other lane! Double points!” Dawn cheered.

Marianne rolled her eyes, “I’m going to get a honeycomb.”

“Marianne, there you are.” The Fairy King said from his throne, held up by two guards.

“Hi Dad.” Marianne said as kindly as she could, there was a smell of an argument on his beard.

“You look so beautiful tonight.” Her father said as he stepped down. “Though, your eyes are looking a little red.”

“Gee, thanks for noticing.” Marianne was willing to wait in line, when the pixies and fairies saw her father’s crown she walked through the path they made for her.

“Have you considered staying in a gloomy, light-less, hopeless, stark place for so long may have some negative side affects.” The Fairy King subtly suggested.

Marianne licked the honeycomb as it sat in a cup. “Dad let’s skip to the end, you’re talking to the Bog Queen of the Fairy Kingdom and she doesn’t want to hear it.”

“This is insane.” The Fairy King said with struggle in his voice, “Most days I cannot even comprehend the idea of seeing my daughter, the little princess I carried in my arms, giving her time to a-”

The fairy princess spun on her heel to deliver a seething glare. “With a what?” 

The Fairy King thought of his next words carefully, his glare was a cool polish. “You don’t belong with him.”

She took a few deep breathes to calmly say, “Dad, you are so wrong.”

A pixie man was speaking with a fairy man. Marianne gave a polite apology as her wings expanded between them. The pixie’s wings were long and narrow, opaque with shimmers of green in the lights. They reminded Marianne of her love’s wings, however his stayed behind his back in flight where hers, and the pixies’, expanded in a coronal direction.

Bog might hate being dragged here but if I say so he’ll come. He’ll be grumpy and terrorize everyone even while trying to be civil company until I’m satisfied and that is just the kind of boyfriend I’ve got. Marianne wanted to be there for Dawn and Sunny but she needed her own support.

Even at night the shift from the Fairy Kingdom into the Dark Forest was intense. What was once fear became her mirth. The shadows were her privacy, her safe place. In between the crooked trees and slimy creatures she felt like she was in the right place.

The lights to goblins’ castle were mute, sure you could see where you’d step but just barely. I like the candlelight anyway, Marianne thought as she flew in through the nearly complete skylight. The glass was to be placed one piece at a time, it reminded her of rose petals.

She didn’t see, or smell, any goblin in the throne room or hallways. Marainne did smell roasting nuts and frying squirrel skin.

I’ve crashed dinner; he’ll probably just invite me to join him. do I want to sit right by his side or across the long table? Well, the length is far and makes the heart grow fonder, Marianne happily thought as she folded her wings down.

She had a hand on the door, poised to knock, when she heard a female laugh; too youthful to be Griselda’s and too light to be a servants’. Marianne’s eyebrows were raised to the ceiling; she put her long, pointed ear to the door. 

“Dear Ocarina, you have direct access to my funny bone.” Bog said.

“I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide. It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied.” A female creature sang sweetly.

Marianne put a hand over her mouth. She stared at the door as if it was the gate to hell. As she flew away from the door, out of the castle, she tried to find another window over the dinning room. She did find a window, the only finished rose in the entire place. The fairy’s face stopped at her nose and watched down to see the two creatures at dinner. The Bog King was sitting in his usual place and with a creature on his right side.

She was a large creature, maybe as tall as Bog but with a fuller figure. She seemed to be without arms, she had eight legs. Two of the ‘legs’ were crossed on the table, a third one reached out to scratch under Bog’s chin. Marianne didn’t think the creature was beautiful, frightening for sure but not appealing. She remembered Bog’s initial ideas of what could be attractive were more beguile than a fairy’s mind frame. I thought I was the exception, Marianne thought as she turned her face from the window. She put both hands over her heart; I guess I was wrong. I was betrayed again! Why do I keep letting this happen!

The pain and woe in her heart twisted into fury. The sword had too much romance-involved baggage; I’ll kill him with my bare hands.

I wonder if Marianne is having a good time at her fairy festival, I hope they’re at least serving ice plums. She likes those, Bog thought as he waited for the food to be ready for his guest.

He was looking into Ocarina’s black-pit eyes when they both heard glass break above them.

After a purple blur shot towards them Bog saw Marianne’s shoes stand in his place.

“Marianne!” Bog stated, more concerned she was there than surprised she had crashed in.

“Finally, dinner!” The spider-woman said with joy.

Her lips curled around her bared teeth. “You. Lied. To me.”

Bog pushed his seat back so he could be level with her. He stuttered something about ‘not like this’; he had to dodge the candelabra being swung at his head.

“Marianne, I know you deserve the truth but I-” a flaming piece of ogre-wax was throws on his shoulder, “Ow! Would you please!”

“How 'bout a round of applause?” Marianne began to sing. “Standin' ovation?”

Ocarina clapped “Oooh I love this song!”

She watched the fairy’s wing expand; the dinner flew over the Bog King who only blocked her blows. He didn’t hit her back, how interesting Ocarina thought.

“Marianne, please!”

“Just cut it out! Don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not! Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught! But you put on quite a show!” Marianne sang, wishing Bog would fight her back. If he took a swing it meant he still cared. “You really had me goin'! But now it's time to go, curtains finally closin' !”

Bog knew she was be disgusted with this secret, he fear was being realized and he let the waves of misery fill him as she tried to hit him. At least when she’s attacking me she's near me.

“This is quite a show, very entertaining!” Ocarina sang as she nibbled on entrees and watched Bog King take his abuse.

“But it's over now, go on and take a bow.” Marianne dramatically gesture for him to do so. His bright blue eyes just looked sad, she still loved them and she hated that. 

Marianne was furious but her heartbreak bled into the song, “Talkin' 'bout ‘Girl, I love you you're the one’! This just looks like a re-run!”

“What is a re-run?” Bog asked, trying to get through to her.He put his hands on the candelabra, they were next to Marianne's without direct touch.

“Please! Just cut it out!” Marianne sang, whacking him as he backwardly crawled up the wall. “What else is on? And don't tell me you're sorry cause you're not! Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caaaaaaauuuught!!”

The candelabra was stabbed over his shoulder, the last lyrics struck him as odd. He put on a confused look as he watched Marianne’s eyes grow wet.

“Wait a minute,” The Bog King put up a hand against her smack, “Are you angry to find Ocarina or find us-” he almost wanted to laugh, “together?”

“Exactly how long have you been together! How long did you lie to me about this trollop!” Marianne demanded, she didn’t really care she just wanted to beat him into the wall until the floor was stained red forever.

Bog did not find the mistake funny, it was simply too insane. “Marianne, Ocarina is not-”

Marianne’s scowl was pulled away as the rest of her was tied down with spider-webbing.

“Dinner shouldn’t be so rude.” Ocarina said when Marianne’s back landed on her plate. Her fast-moving legs banded Marianne’s arms. Three legs held the fairy legs and wings down, another two squished her cheeks to keep Marianne from talking.

“You’re a scrawny one but there are some supple areas in the middle.” Ocarina said looking over Marianne’s body.

Marianne was about the headbutt the spider-creature; instead Ocarina was thrown to the wall.

“Do not touch her.” Bog warned, he used his extra grizzly voice when he was so serious.

Ocarina was on her back; her legs moved in sync, in one motion she stood up right and giggled. “So this is what you look like when you’re in love.”

“Bog, you are going to tell me what is going on right this second or so help me-” Marianne wriggled in her webbed restraints.

“Aww, you didn’t tell her about me?” Ocarina asked rhetorically. “Secrets are a healthy part of a relationship but this one is just bad for business.”

Bog grabbed his staff, which was sitting idly near his chair, and attempted to whack Ocarina into silence. She shook her head and scurried around him, trying to reach Marianne. The fairy rolled on the table on got on her knees. Bog blocked Ocarina, he knew she was fast, he forgot exactly how fast when her face went from a sweet smile to a bite on his neck.

Marianne was revolted, for it looked like a kiss. She was more so when she was the fangs sink into his neck. Marianne’s wings still stuck to the webbing but her legs ran to spin kick Ocarina’s face.

The dark creatures fell apart. Bog was limp; Ocarina’s giggle grew louder, shriller.

“I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.” Ocarina sang as she showed more webbing in her legs. She lassoed Marianne into a chrysalis, enclosing everything but her eyes and ears.

Ocarina caressed Marianne’s face, she examined the fairy with a wicked smile on her face. “I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask. I want to exorcise the demons from your past, I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart.”

She looked at the Bog King with mock pity, “You trick your lovers, oh you're wicked and divine. You may be a sinner,”

She hugged Marianne to her body. “But your innocence is mine. Please me show me how it's done. (she scratched Marianne’s ears) Tease me, you are the one.” Ocarina could not stop giggling. “Every year around this time I meet with the Bog King to eat the offering he gives me in return for the safety of his people. He chooses one of his oldest, or most bothersome, subjects and serves one to me on a silver platter. He’s the most darling host. Being a grumpy introvert he makes for a wonderful plaything. He hates goo-goo talk and the other things lovers do, which is what made teasing him so much fun!”

Marianne looked at Bog; his expression hadn’t changed. He was frozen in that second he was bit.

“Now I know he is in love,” Ocarina rubbed her ashy face against Marianne’s petal-soft face, “in love with a fairy girl of all things! This is too much! You may be a fiery fairy but you don’t seem to be brighter than an average sprite, child. ”

Marianne mumbled and shook her white prison. 

“To have given your heart to the King of Mildew,” Ocarina laughed, “I wonder if you know how difficult a kiss from you must be to him? Considering it’s a goblin’s first instinct to gobble up fairies.”

Ocarina made nibbling noises against Marianne’s shoulder. “I probably shouldn’t scare you too much. I can tell the Bog King doesn’t want you to fear him, why else would he keep our friendship a secret?”

Marianne mumbled again, it wasn’t as desperate as the last time, which poked at Ocarina’s curiosity. “What was that, little girl?”

She tore the webbing across Marianne’s mouth. The fairy took in a few breaths before stating, “I know you’re sometimes called Ju-Jo.”

Ocarina smiled wider, her two front teeth were large. “By you fairies and pixies. Pixies, (scoff) such cheapbugs.”

“We sacrifice to you tonight too. During the party tonight everyone is purposely distracted and we let one new born go missing. No one will look until morning and it’s a half-hearted effort because we know they’re gone forever. We say nothing. Honestly, the pixies have never hosted a party we hope one of their kids gets chosen instead of a fairy.” Marianne said, she felt nothing inside.

“It’s a big conspiracy for a common fairy to uncover.” Ocarina said, a leg under Marianne’s chin. “What led you into the King’s trove of-”

Ocarina gasped and shook Marianne, “Oh sweet Anansi! You’re the fairy princess aren’t you!”

The dark haired fairy glared at the spider-woman’s exuberant smile. Ocarina smiled and let Marianne fall to the ground. She scuttled over to Bog, bowed down to her bite. Ocarina put her lips over the bit and drank from his blood. The venom she injected receded. She heard the goblin take a breath and unclench his claws.

He was too exhausted to fight Ocarina’s grasp on his long chin. “What a disaster you’ve set up, I wouldn’t miss it for all the scruplings in the world!”

She dropped his face and stood up straight. “I’ll have my dinner to-go, Bog King. You should talk to your child-bride, there’s so much to get done before I come back.”

Ocarina looked over her shoulder, “It was a pleasure meeting you, darling.”

Thang and Stuff walked into the room, together they carried a covered dish on a wide platter. Thang was crying, Stuff indifferently said, “Dinner is ready. Wait, what?”


	3. chapter 3

Chemicals React- Aly& Aj/ 78violet

FHEUIFHEUFHEUFHEUFHUOIBNOEIGWEBNLKSDVNLSKNVSKVNDSLKNVKLDSNVLDKNVKLDNVLKDVNDLKVNDLKVNDLKVNDLKNVLKGFNEOIVNDSRUORGUOGRUUHOGRHUOGRHUOGRHOUGROUHGWRHOUEGWHJOGEWHIOEGWHIOGEWHIOUEGWHOUGEWHOUGEWHUO

Sleeping on the flattest piece of bark was not Marianne’s idea of comfortable. She wanted to at least sprinkle bits of a rose petal under Bog but she didn’t. She sat at his side and listened to his breathing. She asked the healers to leave, after they were done checking for venom. She asked the servants to leave them alone and asked Griselda to save her ‘I told you so’ until later. Marianne made it very clear to every creature in the castle that the Bog King was off limits, with an exception to her.

Bog’s personal room was filled with jagged vines. Marianne sat on a thick strip, avoiding the thorns, and waited for him to wake up. She looked at his face; he was not handsome to her. She adored his face; she wanted to see it every day in the beginning and the end. Marianne loved his smile, it happened during controversial times and she held it close to her heart. 

We are a strange pair, Marianne thought. Even if no one else sees him like I do I need to be with me, he’s the only person who gets me, he’s the cool river to my fire. He’s the one creature in the world that knows I’m crazy and doesn’t fear me for it. He’s defiantly a drama-king (idiot should’ve told me about Ju-Jo!) and a diva (though I never don’t like the show). He’s my guy.

Marianne put her fair hand on his grey cheek. She kissed him, she was the only warm thing in the castle and she wanted to give that to Bog.

The sugar on his lips was an acquired taste, growing to care for Marianne’s mushy skin was a choice Bog went through for her affection. It was new, practically taboo for him and he cherished it, her entirely, with all his heart.

“Feeling better?” Marianne asked.

“For the most part.” Bog said, he ran a claw through her short hair.

“Good.” Marianne said, she slammed a fist on his chest. It wasn’t very hard but he still recoiled.

“Ow.” The Bog King winced.

Marianne stood up, fists at her sides. “I can’t believe you lied to me!”

“I can’t believe you didn’t stay away as I asked.” Bog knew it was weak but his everything felt drained.

“What did you expect me to say about it, Bog? ‘Yucky, I guess you really are the King of the Dark Forest.’” Marianne thought her voice sounded like Dawn’s at the end.

Bog chuckled, “Hold on, I’m remembering your jealous face when you smashed onto my table.”

“How can you call me your future queen when you don’t tell me the simplest things about your holidays!”

“I do not consider that woman’s invasion a holiday!”

“Well, we do, I would’ve never judged you fo-”

“Marianne I am never going to be your Fairy King, can you wrap your mind around that fact?” Bog sat up to look down on her.

She was not intimidated enough to cower, “That is not what this is about!”

“Of course it is! It’s the truth that will tear us apart when we eventually face it!”

“You’re an idiot.” Marianne said, her hands pushing at the words he spoke. 

Bog scoffed, “You are a child. You need to admit to the fact that I am a-”

“Listen to me when I say I don’t care!”

Bog realized he was standing while Marianne’s wings flapped behind her. Her face matched his, scowl for scowl. His scales were flexing and she didn’t drop her stare. Bog sighed and brought himself down; he’d somehow grown even more tired. Marianne dropped her anger, her passion molded into a different direction.

“I couldn’t care less about that even if I tried.” She softly said, though he wasn’t looking at her.

“I know,” Bog said, “however you should.”

Marianne folded her wings and gently landed on the ground. Bog had his back against a wall. She crawled onto his lap and rested her head under his neck. His chest was wide but his waist was thin, as she hugged it her hands met her elbows.

Bog sighed, “You make me feel out of my element, like I'm walkin' on broken glass, like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion. And you're movin' too fast.”

Marianne favored his voice above all others.

He softly sang, “Were you right? Was I wrong? Were you weak? Was I strong? Both of us broken…caught in the moment, we lived and we loved and we hurt and we joked, yeah.”

Bog stroked Marianne’s beautiful wings; they were the most delicate aspect of her. They were also one of her greatest forces. “But the planets all aligned when you looked into my eyes. And just like that…The chemicals react, the chemicals react.”

Marianne closed her eyes and she made a wish. She felt like a total fairy for believing in a wish but her heart needed hope. 

“You make me feel out of my element,” She sang along, “Like I'm drifting out to the sea, like the tides pullin' me in deeper. Makin' it harder to…. breathe. We cannot deny, how we feel inside. We cannot deny! Were you right?”

“Was I wrong?” Bog sang.

“Were you weak, was I strong?” Marianne sang.

“Yeah,” they sang together, “both of us broken caught in the moment we lived and we loved and we hurt and we joked, yeah.”

Marianne pulled back to see him, “But the planets all aligned. When you looked into my eyes and just like that; the chemicals react. The chemicals react,”

They stared into one another as they sang, very quickly, “Kaleidoscopeofcolorsturninghopesonfiresunisburning,” and in a look decided to slow down to normal speech pattern to sing, “shining down on both of uuuusss.”

“Don't let us lose it,” Bog sang alone, Marianne sang in the middle “Don't let us lose it...”

They sat absorbing the friction and temperance between them. 

Marianne let go of her anxieties, she felt safe however aware of all their issues. “When I see Ju-Jo again I will kill her.”

“I’ve tried.” Bog admitted, he stroked Marianne’s hair. She smelled like flowers and adrenaline.

“I can’t believe Griselda didn’t push her on top of you.” Marianne said, she held on Bog’s torso with effortless but efficient strength.

“She’s tried.” Bog rolled his eyes; he listened to Marianne’s gruff with amusement. “I didn’t think so before, but I’m starting to find the hilarity in you believing I’d fly around on you. Hilarious that you think I could, drastically inept that you’d considered I’d find anyone else to be comparable.”

Marianne considered saying something clever to that. She let his words sit in the air as she soaked in the assurance. The fairy didn’t need his devotion to survive; she simply liked knowing he was there to live with her.


End file.
